Naturals Elections
by Jamielordofgingers
Summary: Disowned and cast out, Satsuki Kiryuin searches to fulfil her father's last request and prevent the plans of her mother and the Life Fibers. Called back to the academy she built by an old friend, she finds it under the tyrannical rule of her sister Ryuko and her Kamui. It's about time for a family reunion.
1. It's Time To Party

Naturals Election: A Kill La Kill Fanfiction

Chapter One: It's Time To Party

The streets of Honnouji used to be a uniform grey. Now the blood of innocents encrusted them, dry flakes of former students clinging and falling from his boots with each step. The cloaked man sighed as he looked up from the ravaged No-Star slums at the climb before him, the school gates at the peak of the mountain taunting him from where he stood. You left us, they seemed to say. The streets run red because of you. With another weary sigh, he began his slow ascent, cursing all the way.

* * *

"In 1933, the National Socialist German Worker's Party came to power. This was the birth of Chancellor Hitler. Eventually, Germany's post-war democracy gave rise to fascism."

Judging by the silence behind him, there was very little activity from the class. Frankly, he didn't blame the No-Star students for being absent in taking notes. It was hard to focus on schoolwork when you were terrified to even be in the building. The fact that the lesson was as dry as the chalk he used to etch it out on the board probably didn't help either. Aikuro Mikisugi would have laughed at that joke, had his thoughts not been interrupted by a knock on the steel door to the classroom. Before he could call them to enter, a line of One-Star students had already filed into the room in front of the blackboard, the last one throwing down a red carpet for his guest as rainbow flashes lit the gloom. Well then, time to pretend he could tolerate the ruling body as well as he pretended to be a teacher.

"Excuse me; we're in the middle of a lesson."

For all the flash and thunder of the entrance, the girl that swanned in was rather small, a rich purple ermine cape filling out behind her to create the impression of one much more important than herself. That said; the Elite Four students didn't earn the mark on their chests if they couldn't follow through on their entrances. The Disciplinary Committee Chair adjusted her glasses, disregarding him with icy contempt as she faced the No-Stars.

"I'm here on official business."

**DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR: MAIKO OGURE**

Aikuro bit back his unsavoury retort to the girl who would be queen, shying back with a quick "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy, know your place. Now then, students of second year, class K, rise for your empress."

The students scrambled to their feet at the sharp tap of Maiko's ornate gold and black staff on the carpet, the bladed globe atop it standing a foot taller than its welder. Only one person had ever laughed at the weapon, and they said you could still find the soot outline of her on the outer walls, if you had the stomach for it. Maiko's snake-like grin greeted them.

"We have determined that there is someone who intends to harm Honnouji Academy among you. As such, this filthy traitor is to be punished immediately. Now, as all explanations will go completely ignored, I suggest you save my precious time and hand yourself over now."

Silence reigned for two seconds, before a flash of light and smoke blinded the room.

* * *

The mad cackling followed the thief all the way down the stairs as he made for the exit to the courtyard. And he had to do was make it out the academy, and he'd be home free. One last door before him, and the Three-Star student was nowhere to be seen. Pushing through it, he ran into the courtyard, getting five steps farther before the ground collapsed out from under him. Shaking the dirt from his hair, the student clawed the walls of a pit trap he was positive hadn't been there this morning. Haughty laughter greeted him as he immerged. Maiko Ogure was floating down towards him on bellowing coattails, her uniform transformed into its battle mode.

**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM – EMPRESS REGALIA**

The gold and purple assemble blinded the eye to look at even more so than the imposing red letters behind it, reflecting the afternoon sunlight onto the Spy from Osaka. Maiko set down on the ground with a click, smug smile fixed upon her face.

"Did you seriously think a tear gas bomb would help you escape? They don't call me the Trap Master for nothing boy. Now, cough up the uniform."

Damn, so it had come to this after all. Retrieving his stolen goods from his rucksack, the student quickly pulled it on. With a flash, his battered frame filled with strength, his body straightened and thinned. Maiko's smile widened.

"Addicting, isn't it? The strength, the power… the Strepower, I like to call it. Come on boy; hit me with your best shot!"

Fast as a striking cobra, he lashed out into her ugly face. He'd knock those stupid glasses clean off her… log?

"Oh, so close. Try again boy, maybe you'll get me this time."

He struck again, and again and again, each punch meeting a puff of smoke as paper tags, stuffed animals and wooden logs clattered all around him. Maiko hadn't even broken a sweat.

"That said, even if you could hit me, a thousand One-Star Uniforms wouldn't be enough to chip the paint on my glasses. My uniform, that of the Three-Star elites, has more power than you could ever dream of. Here, let me show you!"

And with that, she swung her staff at full force, launching the student into the air with all the stolen skill of a master golfer. As he came down near the entrance, a cluster of orange mines awaited him, the explosion sending right back where he'd come from, only to land on a blinding glyph hastily drawn into the dirt, electricity painfully arcing through his body to freeze him in place as the dust swirled and settled in the courtyard. Maiko loomed over her prey, secure in victory.

"What a shame. Looks like you just weren't cut out for the Strepower. Strip him boys!"

And with the order given to her flunkies, she turned back to the academy, just in time for a menacing red glow to envelop the school grounds and the sky itself. Shit, she'd been watching them? Well then, time to put on a show for all the boys and girls staring out the windows. The staff shortened to hand-held length, the orb splitting to reveal a microphone.

"Students of Honnouji Academy, listen up! As long as I, Maiko Ogure, sit in the Disciplinary Chair, no law breaker will go unpunished! You will all remember your place as worthless worms, writhing in the dirt with your vainglorious hopes to rise above your stations! As is your given right by Lady Ryuko Kiryuin!

The red glow intensified, forcing all in attendance to look up to their lord and master. Maiko raised one hand to her chest, prompting the student body to do the same.

"Students! All salute Student Council President, Ryuko Kiryuin!"

The clack of the spotless heel would be heard throughout the academy, the demand for attention from all, unable to deny its call even if they wished. The pure white breastplate of the Kamui glinted bright even in the blood-red glow that accompanied it, the twin spires of Junketsu's pauldrons/eyes known to all as they and their master glared down on the masses, a bloodied kendo stick clutched in one gauntlet. Thousands listened in reverence for her sacred words.

**STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT - RYUKO KIRYUIN**

"Turn around, you stupid bitch."

It took a second to register, but Maiko ignored the insult for long enough to whip around to find the One-Stars face down on the ground, a tall man covered from head to toe in rags carrying the would-be uniform thief under one arm. Staff extending, Maiko spun it back to bear on the newcomer, a glowing sphere of light aimed at his chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

There was a deep chuckle from the man, and Maiko's blood froze in her veins.

"I'm not surprised you're forgotten me, Maiko Ogure. Such is your arrogance; that you even look down on those above you, both figuratively and literally."

The newcomer raised one broad hand, pulling down his hood to expose himself for all of Honnouji Academy to see.

**PALADIN OF SATSUKI KIRYUIN – IRA GAMAGOORI**


	2. Chase the Ace

Naturals Election: A Kill La Kill Fanfiction

Chapter Two: Chase the Ace 

The Matoi mansion was a husk of its former self, abandoned for so long that even the ashes had fled into the wind to search for greener pastures. What was left of it was currently being soaked by the unexpected rain. Despite this, it still managed to attract visitors, two teenaged girls gingerly examining the burnt-out framework. The smaller of the two looked less confident than the taller, scratching the patch of neck beneath her bright pink ponytail, an equally pink umbrella resting on her shoulder.

"Are you sure there's going to be anything left here Satsuki? The grand couturier sure did a number on this place."

The other girl straightened from her crouched position, the eastern wind catching her hair as she turned. At a glance, one might think the age of samurai had returned, the three swords hanging from her hips and simple cotton outfit marking her as a warrior. Her face was set in stone as she made her way through the remnants of each room, uncaring for the rain as her gloved hands ran along the ruined walls. Satisfied with the results of her search, she turned back to her companion.

"Nui Harime has two particular talents that she has honed to perfection. Sewing and murder. She is also legendary reluctant to clean up after herself. As such, I believe it is Dr Matoi that set this place alight, and if so…"

Her hand came to rest on a lump on what used to be a kitchen wall. Pressing her palm down on it caused the floor two feet away from her friend to open up, a one-way drop into unending darkness.

"Then I believe he would store everything of worth in a place where the fire could not touch it."

A rare smile graced the face of the taller girl.

"Good enough for you, Nonon?"

**LIFE FIBER HUNTER - SATSUKI KIRYUIN**

The petite girl gave an uneasy look into the abyss beside her. She stood opposite to her partner in every respect, in height and appearance. Whereas Satsuki's ensemble was without clutter and invoked a time long gone, Nonon Jakuzure's one piece catsuit was bright and covered in things that some would question the importance of. A multitude of gadgets, gizmos, disks and weapons, a short knife on her belt. More interesting was the robotic monkey staring into the pit, wide eyes becoming floodlights to pierce the void. With a hand motion, it leapt back to her shoulder, where it pawed at the skull-print beret upon her head.

"Considering that I've got a feeling you're going to make us go down there, not really."

**HANDMAIDEN OF SATSUKI KIRYUIN – NONON JAKUZURE**

Satsuki's faint smile faded as she walked up to the trapdoor and, with a causal glance sideways, stepped forward and vanished from view. It took Nonon a second to recover, blinking in disbelief before planting one hand firmly on her face.

"Why am I even surprised at this point?"

A sudden crash echoed out from the pit, Nonon dashing over to throw herself on hands and knees before it, the robot monkey following her motions to a tee.

"Satsuki, please tell me you're still alive!"

Chest-tightening silence was the only answer she received. Nonon looked over to her pet and tried to ignore the fact that her umbrella has just been carried off by the wind in her shock.

"And that was my last thing from home as well. Guess we've got no choice, huh, Marika?"

The monkey scurried up onto her shoulder obediently, gripping her collar tightly as Nonon took another hesitant look into the void.

"If I die here, I'm going to kill her."

And with that, she closed her eyes and fell.

And promptly went face-first into the side of a wall, bouncing back to smack her head on the other side. Rocked about like Sunday's dry cleaning she tumbled, span and squeezed down the hidden passage. Fortunately, the landing was soft, as Satsuki was stoically waiting with arms outstretched to catch her in a manner befitting a corporate princess. Nonon's demeanour certainly wasn't, with her head lolling backwards, eyes spinning. She was broken out of her dazed state by fourteen pounds of primate machinery landing in her stomach.

"I hate you, Satsuki Kiryuin. I hate you so much."

There was a soft huff from her friend.

"I have told you time and time again that you could and should leave if you wished. At this point, you have no excuse."

Nonon groaned as she was set down onto a mountain of scrap cloth, stretching out to every corner of the garage-like area the two now found themselves in.

"So, this was his lab, huh? Not exactly much."

"Dr Matoi was in hiding from REVOCS for a good portion of his life, working with a very finite amount of Life Fibers. The fact he created the Rending Scissors is more or less a miracle."

"Miracles aren't much use if no-one uses them." Nonon snarked as they slowly made their way down the pile, heading to a workplace on the far side of the room, a fuse box besides it.

"Nudist Beach will be dealt with in due course. We simply have to bide our time for the time being." Satsuki replied, Nonon sighing behind her. That prideful streak was the reason she'd been sleeping on dirt for the past few years, for good and ill.

The lights came on in rows, exposing the room for all to see, Satsuki observing as the full thing came into view.

"Two entrances, including the one we came in from. It will have to be boarded up; we cannot risk unwanted company dropping in on us."

"Wait, you can't seriously be considering living here?"

"Why not? The location is ideal. Honnouji Academy is twenty minutes away by automobile, and the outward appearance should deter unwanted locals and REVOCS, so long as we watch our exits and entrances carefully. This is most likely the best location for us."

"The place is full of rags! More to the point, we don't have an automobile! Even if we did, the Toad's the only one of us old enough to drive, and he doesn't have a license!"

Satsuki withdraw a map of the area from a pocket, spreading it out on the work bench before them. Several points had been circled and highlighted as possible routes to and from Honnouji, as well as other points of interest in the area.

"Obviously. There is a bus stop and a train station nearby; both will take us directly to the heart of Honnouji."

Nonon looked at Satsuki like she'd lost her mind, which, for all intents and purposes, it appeared she had.

"Alright, even considering that's the worst way to lead a charge into enemy territory ever, we're still lacking basic necessities. The lights work, but I can't see any plumbing down here, for a start."

Satsuki unfolded the map further, drawing Nonon's attention to another highlighted area.

"I took the precaution of scouting the area beforehand. This lake is a five minute walk away. Provided we bury our waste by the treeline, the water should provide a valuable drinking and bathing source for the duration of our time here."

Had they been in one of those animated shows Ryuko had been fond of as a child, Satsuki suspected that this would be the moment when the colour would drain from Nonon completely.

* * *

Ira Gamagoori had made a terrible mistake. It was one he would make a thousand times over, given the same choice, but the manic, grating laughter from the academy's peak wasn't exactly boosting his confidence. Still, it was to be expected of that maniac. Ryuko Kiryuin finally straightened upright, a few airless coughs shaking her frame as she wiped one red-rimmed eye.

"So, the prodigal arsehole returns! Is this your grand plan Gamagoori? Planning on carrying each student out one by one are we?"

The scion of the Kiryuin Conglomerate howled with mad laughter once more, running one hand over the red highlight in her hair and past two white antennae to scratch the back of her head, leaning forward on the kendo stick.

"Still, if you're here to ask for your job back, I'm afraid things are gonna get reeeal awkward around here. Ya know, considering you're looking at your replacement and all."

Ira spat in the dirt before him, ignoring Maiko entirely, something the Disciplinary Chair felt conflicted about. She hadn't been ignored so crudely since she'd joined the Elite Four, but at least he didn't have beef with her.

"Not if this was the last place of civilisation on earth, and there are very few left as it is."

Ryuko spat back. This normally wouldn't have been notable, if not for the small crater it left near Ira's foot.

"Yeah, thought you'd say something like that. Well, this has been entertaining, but I guess we've run our course. Can't really figure out why you showed up in the first place to be honest. Guess when God was handing brains, you were too busy yellin' at everyone to stay in line."

Before he could retort, Ryuko was already heading back inside as the heavens split open, casting Honnouji's courtyard in dramatically appropriate rain. Despite his situation, Ira couldn't help hoping that the girls had made it under cover in time.

"Maiko, kill him and get that uniform back. I'm gonna see if Uzu's fixed his nose yet."

And so Ira had to contend with the self-proclaimed empress again, who looked about as pleased with that order as he was. With a snarl on her lips, Maiko leapt backwards behind her line of student help, spinning her staff about elaborately.

"You heard the lady, go get him!"

The One-Star line moved as one organism, a wall of death rushing right at him. Ira recognised a few of their faces, back when he'd been feigning power in this mad place. He quickly weighed up his options. Maiko was afraid to battle him, and whilst he was confident he could take this group handily, the scrum of combat would slow him down enough for the Deva to jump in, and his odds against her were far less likely, even if this had been a fair fight. That, and there was his passenger to consider. With all this in mind, Ira took the one path open to him, distasteful to him as it was. Which was turning tail and running as fast as possible. Maiko Ogure's frustrated scream was a very satisfying note to leave on, demanding more men as he barrelled out the gates.

* * *

Thankfully, the trip down was a lot less exhausting than climbing the mountain, even with disciplinary students in pursuit. The Two-Star district came and went in short order, bringing him to rows of uniform housing apartments. He'd almost begun to naively believe he'd get away scot-free when gunfire begun to rain down from every balcony. Despite his head start, Maiko had managed to bring out obstacles in force. The main road had been barricaded, forcing him to take cover in an alley as housewives rattled off assault rifles from every angle. A quick check confirmed the One-Star wasn't hurt, but that was unlikely to remain a reality as long as they stayed here. The brickwork was coming away in choking dust as it was. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped, and a Yankee voice rang out.

"Ira Gamagoori! Come out with your hands up! There's nowhere to go!"

The demand was followed by the sound of a hundred gun-cocks. Ira grit his teeth. If Maiko had sent who he thought she had, everyone out there was likely a trigger-happy bastard. If he refused to comply, they'd just bring the weakened walls down around him. Still, he could protect the boy a while longer. Stuffing him into a dumpster, Ira made to face the music. Removing a helmet from his belt, the world faded into darkness for a second before lighting up again, various bits of text and numbers overlaying his view. Stepping out, the side of his vision was filled by a text box identifying the club president leading the pack.

**SHOOTING CLUB PRESIDENT – BEROS GOYLE**

Blonde pigtails blew gently in the wind as a number of red dots focused on his chest. Under Ryuko's rule, Honnouji had lowered its standards greatly, which was the only reason Ira could think of for how this delinquent could make it to the rank of club president. With what those ridiculous short shorts she wore exposing her tanned skin; it was easy to see why the ranks of the Shooting Club had expanded with the ranks of the twitching perverts taking aim behind her. Still, even if the ganguro girl's outfit was shameful, there was nothing to be underestimated about the gigantic, triple-barrelled Gatling gun that took the place of her right arm, a great many coils strapped to ammo boxes on her back.

"Thanks for coming out… sucker!"

And Ira vanished in a hail of smoke and bullets as every gun nut let loose with everything they had, submachine guns rattling out alongside concentrated bursts from the snipers on the rooftops. The Shooting Club laid it on until every member was spent, broad grins all around as what little cover the intruder had collapsed and crumbled. Beros popped the wad of bubble-gum she'd been blowing with a smirk.

"Good work boys! This should put us nicely in Lady Ryuko's favour."

"I'm afraid the only place you're going… is the tailor."

Smiles turned to shock as the smoke cloud parted, Ira Gamagoori stepping out of the rubble unharmed. To the dismay of the shooting club, he was not unarmed. His ragged cloak had been stripped away completely by the attack, revealing dark green plate armour with black pauldrons, a golden double-headed eagle embossed on the chest. There was not a mark or scratch from the assault anywhere on the metal. The red lenses of the helmet lit up as a heavy gun, more a grenade launcher than a conventional firearm, roamed from member to member.

**GAMAGOORI METALWORKS POWER ARMOUR – MARK VII**

The Shooting Club had about a split second to recover before Ira opened fire, club members falling in droves, instantly stripped of their Goku Uniforms as the rounds erupted into each small pack on the balconies and rooftops. Within ten seconds, the Shooting Club was down to one member. And she was too busy drooling to care, bubble-gum falling from her mouth.

"God…Damn. You gotta tell me were to get one of those babies."

Ira simply levelled the bolter at her, prompting a quick-draw from the president. A warm wind blew down the decimated street, thousands of casings rolling down towards the slums. The combatants remained still; waiting for a cue they both knew was coming. A No-Star tumbled from a first story window, and the street was lost in smoke and gunpowder.

* * *

"Maiko, you have to ask permission before you borrow other people's things! It's rude otherwise!"

Maiko would happily trade away her Goku Uniform for five minutes alone in a dark room with the idiot trying to lecture her and a pipe wrench. Stupid, ditzy, only-became-a-deva-in-the-first-place-because-you're-sleeping-with-Ryuko-and-everyone-knows-it, despite-how-hard-you-dykes-try-to-hide-it bitch. Still, the girl whose features could only be described as round kept banging on with one of her bothersome speeches, ignorant to Maiko's dreams of ultra-violence. Miraculously, the idiot seemed to understand it wasn't magically turning her opinions as she'd like, so she brought in the big gun.

"Ryuko, she's taken two of my clubs! And she didn't even check with me before going through the No-Star classes! Exams are coming up; my friends don't need all these disruptions!"

**NON-ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIR AND CUSTODIAN OF NO-STAR STUDENTS**** – ****MAKO MANKANSHOKU**

Upon her iron throne, Ryuko sighed as she waited on a cup of coffee from her butler. Satisfied with the drink, she turned her attentions back to her devas.

"You really should have asked, Maiko. I only approved cause I was too busy laughing at you screaming for more men like a five dollar hooker."

There was a snort of laughter from the swordsman in the room, and Maiko suddenly found herself not caring for the opinions of her boss.

"So you'd rather I let a traitor and thieves go free, despite how badly it would damage the academy? If the secret of the Goku Uniforms got out, it could allow our foreign rivals to move in on REVOCS territory."

Ryuko yawned.

"Not my concern. Besides, what rivals? We brought up Nike last week, so unless some new bastards come crawling out the woodwork, we're safe as houses. Hell, I think I'd prefer that, I've been so bored since we took Kobe that I'd love to see some new competition."

"You mean other than the Takarada family, who'd love to muscle in on Kiryuin space?"

That one penetrated her thick skull, Ryuko's eye twitching violently as Junketsu's narrowed. If Maiko didn't know better, she would have sworn it was communicating with her.

"Fucking restraining order. One of these days I'm gonna make that ginger twat wish all his teeth were gold, and damn the results. Alright, fine! As the Shooting Club's had their arses handed to them, fuck me if I know how, and the Automotive Airsoft Club are still getting into gear… Inumuta! Tell me you can do some nerd shit to help out Maiko, and then feel free to tell me how that big bastard managed to sneak up on us and take out the only club in school that actually kills people on a regular basis!"

At his laptop, the bespectacled boy sighed into his uniform and prayed that this forced assistance wouldn't spark Ogure's lust for him too badly today as his collar popped open.

"I have already sent the order to shut down outside modes of transport, and directed some of the Two-Star disciplinary students to key locations, backed up by some of our heavy artillery. A live feed of all the cameras in the city following him the second he makes his move. If by some miracle he makes it out of town, I have pre-emptively filed a report with the police and the military. Ira Gamagoori follows rules to a tee, and his weapon seems to be designed purely to destroy Life Fibers, as evidenced by the Shooting Club's lack of real injuries that weren't caused by them mucking about on rooftops. If an official locates or questions him, he'll likely surrender into their custody without resistance."

**INFORMATION AND STRATEGY COMMITTEE CHAIR – HOUKA IMUMUTA**

"Thank you Houka." Ogure oozed, giving him a wink that clearly said "Aren't we so much cleverer than these plebs?" With a silent nod, he turned back to his laptop and tried to hold down his lunch.

"I've got an idea. Scrap that, send everyone home and I'll hunt Gamagoori down in a minute."

The attention in the room turned to the handsome green haired swordsman, currently being attended to by a pair of cute nurses. Despite his bloodied and crooked nose, he wore a wide smile.

**ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIR – UZU SANAGEYAMA**

That one got Ryuko laughing again.

"Uzu, you've already gone five rounds with me today, and you're still hungry for more? Damn boy, you're insatiable!"

She ignored Mako's blushing, instead guiding her into a seat with the flick of her hand. Uzu waved his nurses away and made to get up, only for his legs to give way, which would have sent him head first into the table had a tentacle from Ryuko's wrist not caught him by the chest. She waved the nurses back in again, a job they set to with gusto.

"Which is why you're not going out today. Sorry dude, you're DOA. Besides, he's too far gone for you to catch up even with your quick feet."

She sipped her coffee again, looking back to Maiko.

"Right, so we're in agreement. Ask permission before we borrow each other's toys, and fuck Ira Gamagoori. Fantastic. Back to work everyone, I want no more distractions before the Naturals Election next week."

The Four Devas of Honnouji nodded, and went about their business. Which was, respectively, hanging out with Ryuko, hunting Ira Gamagoori, playing online chess and wondering when the nurses would stop spinning.


	3. I Speed At Night

Naturals Election: A Kill La Kill Fanfiction

AN: Two quick notes before we get started. Firstly, thanks to Thunderf0x for being the only person to catch the first of what will be many dumb references. Secondly, to the semi-anonymous reviewer Kaze: no, Ryuko is not sewn into Junketsu. That would make things too easy. My apologies for taking two months to answer that.

* * *

Chapter Three: I Speed At Night

The rain began to let up as Ira collected the Life Fibers left over from the Shooting Club, turning back to find his rescued student groggily pulling himself from the dumpster he'd been unintentionally sheltered in. Spotting him, the borrowed One-Star pulled himself into something that could be described as a Drunken Boxing stance if one was generous. You would have to ignore the fact he immediately collapsed, not that it was enough to stop him from slapping away Ira's offer to help him get up.

"I thought you worked for the Kiryuins. What the hell?"

"Drop the s; I only work for one of them."

The spy watched him carefully as he found his feet, debating if he could out run the hulking mass of man and metal before he just gunned him down. After a second, he broke his stare.

"Fine, whatever. You got me out of there, so I'll stick with you until we're out of town. A big guy like you will keep me safe until then."

"Very well. As you seem to already know me, might I get your name?"

"Robert Speedwagon."

Ira cocked an eyebrow at the broken English. The spy looked indignant.

"What? Like I'm going to tell anyone who works for the Kiryuins my real name."

Ira shrugged, setting the spy's teeth on edge with the great rattle of metal it caused.

"As you wish. Well then Speedwagon, let us withdraw coolly. Did you have a plan for escape other than just running and hoping they didn't catch you?"

The Spy from Osaka gave a proud smile.

"Obviously. Come on Big Guy, let's get going."

* * *

The streets were swarming with One-Star Students as the unlikely pair made their way through the multitude of alleys created by the uniform apartments. If Ira knew his procedures, and he did, the Disciplinary Committee would stick to the main streets, the primary means by which one could leave the academy. To counterpoint the obvious weakness of this strategy, boat patrols would be waiting by the outward sewers to catch anyone daring to brave them. And considering that there was no way to leave by the air, it was hard to see what the Osakan had planned. They slowly made their way towards the slums, slipping past the skeleton guard checkpoint into the burnt-out ruins. Ira's jaw tightened unconsciously in disgust. The spy let out a low breath.

"Yeah, this area got hit real hard by the Naturals Elections. Still, makes it easy to hide out. No-one bothers coming down here, even No-Stars. Not since Mankanshoku opened up the safe zone anyway."

Before Ira could ask what the safe zone was, the spy had already vanished into the least dilapidated building, shortly immerging with a scooter and a helmet. It was quite obvious that neither were for Ira.

"So, that's how it is."

"Like I'd trust anyone who works for any of the Kiryuins. Thanks for getting me down here though!"

The last part was shouted over the spy's shoulder as he fled the slums. Ira sighing as he watched him go. He couldn't blame the teenager, not really. Had their positions been reversed, he might have easily done the same. A soft wind hissed through the slums, the smell of blood and ash immediately killing that thought as Ira's teeth clenched in fury. No. No more running away. He'd fled Honnouji once, and look where that had led. Damn it, he should stomp back up right now and give Ryuko Kiryuin exactly what she deserved.

Such reckless thoughts were stopped dead as the ground beneath his feet suddenly began to glow a deep purple.

"Looks like you need a ride."

Ira whipped around in a second, bolter primed. The bespectacled man looking down the barrel shot him a bemused smirk in return.

"Hey now, is that any way to say hello?"

**COMPLETELY NORMAL HISTORY TEACHER - AIKURO MIKISUGI**

Ira stole a look at the subtitles, quickly deducing the man's identity.

"So you're…"

"A good Samaritan, looking to help out a student. Come on, hop in."

He patted the roof of the car he'd appeared from, before slipping into the driver's seat. Ignoring his mother's warnings about getting into cars with strangers, Ira took the passenger seat. No sooner then he'd managed to strain the seatbelt over his armoured chest, the Naked Shooting Star had roared into life, heading towards freedom. Ira could have sworn the car had lost another two inches from the ground clearance when he got in, as the ride was undeniably rough, but nevertheless…

"This is a pretty nice car you have here."

There was a short chuckle from the teacher.

"Not exactly what I was expecting to hear, but thank you. I suppose trekking around with the lost Kiryuin ill affords comforts such as this?"

Ira grunted in confirmation.

"Still, I have to ask. Why offer me assistance? We did not part with Nudist Beach on the kindest of terms last time we were in Osaka."

Aikuro smiled as they turned to see the checkpoint set up by the disciplinary committee. Beyond it lay the miles of open roads untouched by most in the area. That said, they had to get through it first and Ira could see no possible way to get through without them… of course.

The bolter was jammed into Aikuro's side, the bastard actually having the audacity to look surprised as Ira glared at him.

"So, that's your plan. Hand me over at the checkpoint to curry favour with Ryuko is it?"

The teacher released an elongated breath, slowing down as the traffic lanes drew into single-file.

"My my, we're awfully paranoid, aren't we?"

Three trucks before them, another one behind to box them in. It must have been time for Honnouji to stock up on Life Fibres. Still, that left three chances for the undercover agent to change his mind. And it looked like he was already taking it.

"Mr Gamagoori, why on earth would I call unnecessary attention to myself by appearing before Ryuko? It'd just put me on her radar."

"Bullshit. Ryuko Kiryuin cares about Ryuko Kiryuin and no-one else. If she didn't, I'd still be in her elites."

Two trucks to go. The bolter pressed tighter. Aikuro grinned into the pain.

"To answer your previous question; even if HQ frowns on involving the renegade Kiryuin in their more detailed plans, it does not change the fact that we fight the same enemy. And frankly, I'd rather not have the wild card revealed too soon. That's just not how the game is played."

One truck to go. Disciplinary students swarmed the area, waving it through. Ira grit his teeth. Now or never. They were disguised behind reflective glass, but would that be enough to camouflage his escape, even assuming the nudist could be trusted?

"Hey, get a move on!"

And the choice was made for him, The Naked Shooting Star rolling forwards to stop before the barrier. Aikuro brought one hand up to his lapel as the window rolled down, Ira shifting his weapon to keep it out of sight, now pressing it on the driver's leg. Aikuro got one last sentence in as one of Ogure's goons marched up to the window.

"You may wish to avert your eyes."

The One Star poked his head in to check the pair, only to be greeted by a purple glow as the buttons on Aikuro's shirt ruptured open in a flurry of cloth and plastic, his nipples lighting up the car.

"You don't need to see our identification."

The One-Star's eyes glazed over as he was bathed in the alluring light.

"I don't need to see our identification."

"You're going to let us through now."

"I'm going to let you through now."

He wandered back to his station on shaky legs, ignoring the call from one of his peers as he opened the barrier leading out to the main road, Aikuro slamming his foot into the floor as the Naked Shooting Star roared into life once more. Before Ira could ask what on earth was happening, the world was filled with the twin cacophony of engines and sirens as the Disciplinary Committee and their allies immediately took chase. Aikuro gave a weak smile.

"Well, that worked out better than I thought it would. Plan B was just to smash through the barrier."

"So, that light show was…"

"A nice trick, nothing more. It works on the weak minded, but only for a second."

The wing mirror on his side exploded as they pulled out onto the main motorway, gunfire impacting the car from behind as a villainous convoy took to the roads, raring for blood. Ira checked his bolter, giving the seatbelt release from its torment as he readied himself for battle. Gingerly winding down the window, he made to lean out only to find it too small. All around, gunfire bounced and impacted off the trunk and back window of the car. Trying to shift his bulk around in the confined space, Ira searched for the identity of his attackers, to no avail. The shapeless mass of machinery responded in kind by shooting harder.

"Damn, I can't see a thing."

"It's likely the Automotive Airsoft Club. Ever since they combined into one club, they've been the only ones with this kind of speed and firepower. Still, we should be fine. This baby's been modified to Nudist standards, so we'll be able to ride this out in no time."

And with the universe and the rules of fiction properly taunted, the rear of the car promptly exploded under RPG fire, jerking the pair around as Aikuro fought for control. Well, with the car damaged, it wasn't like the following couldn't also be fobbed off on the insurance.

"Sorry about this, I'll pay you back when I can."

"Sorry about whaaaaat?"

Aikuro's question ended in a high pitched squeal as Ira put his fist through the ceiling. With a second hit, he created enough room to stand on the passenger's seat, peeling the roof up halfway to create a shield and resting place for his bolter on as the Automotive Airsoft Club made up the distance to surround the Naked Shooting Star. Single fire rounds immediately took out the three trying to shred the rear wheels, encouraging the remaining members to focus their fire upon him as Aikuro blinded a fourth with a shining nipple, sending the student careening into the side of the road. But the club was like a hydra, every custom car replaced by another in no time at all, even as Ira's shots tore their ranks and the road to pieces. A harsh laugh somehow rose above the unholy calamity in time with a super-charged engine roar.

"Well, look what we have here! Do you really think you can escape the Automotive Airsoft in that wreck? It was a pretty thing, I'll give you that, but she ain't nothing if she can't last the night!"

* * *

Late afternoon was an awful time to be driving. Despite the many, many driving songs proclaiming the romanticised view of the easy afternoon drive, it was just a pain in the arse of any self-respecting driver. The sun forced its way into your eyes by any means it could, bugs would smash themselves against your windscreen, and god help you if your air conditioning broke down. And that was just in a car. As such, the only thing comforting the Spy from Osaka as he spat out another fly onto the tarmac was that his mission was as good as completed. His fake identification had got him clean past the Disciplinary Committee, and now he was more or less home free. That said, if he had spent less time focusing on flies and the heat, he might have noticed the noise running up the motorway behind him. That said, it's not like it would have changed much either way, as the spy suddenly found himself forcibly bound between a pair of Automotive Airsoft Club members, the scooter brought alongside the club president in chains.

"And would you look at that, we've bagged ourselves the thief as well! Lady Ryuko's got to approve our extra funding now!"

**AUTOMOTIVE AIRSOFT CLUB PRESIDENT – RYOSUKE TODOROKI**

The club presidents continued to meet Ira's expectations for the kind of degenerates that would work under her. Every vehicle around him was nothing short of hideous in its design, a snarling beast designed only for power with no thought or soul put into it. The club president had fused himself into his car as part of his Goku Uniform, for God's sake! That said, there was a small note of amusement to be had at the situation to be had.

"Hello again, Robert Speedwagon. How goes the escape?"

The Spy shouted a muffled curse through his bindings.

"It's good to see you too."

Ryosuke interrupted the unexpected reunion with another harsh laugh.

"Well, ain't this cute. We'll have to cut this short, but you two can get real acquainted in the dungeons back at Honnouji. Light them up boys!"

"Just one moment, if you would!"

The remains of the Naked Shooting Star's trunk opened up to reveal a heavy-set speaker system. A quick glance down showed that Aikuro had stripped down his disguise completely, although he had thankfully kept his pants on as he spoke into a microphone, his voice sounding from out the trunk. Ryosuke was less than impressed.

"What the hell do you what, mystery asshole?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to avoid any more violence today, I can't help noticing you were shit-talking my car. You see, she's more than just a pretty face, unlike that monstrosity you've rammed yourself into."

Ryosuke's wheels wobbled, and Ira caught a glimpse of something slick coating the road behind them. Remnants of the rain?

"Our cars might not be the prettiest girls, but at least they'll keep going and going until they get the job done. Just look at your junker old man, it's not been five miles, and she's already on her last legs! And don't even get me started on this loser with his scooter!"

"But that's wrong!"

The club's laughter was extinguished in a second by righteous fury. It seemed for all the world that Ira had grown to twice his size as he loomed over the other drivers, arms folded and his face set in a familiar scowl.

"Clear your ears out and pay attention, members of the Automotive Airsoft Club! A man's car is nothing less than his soul! A culmination of an eighteen-year dream born from infancy! A dream built from the desires to help yourself and others with easy transport and independence! It demands nothing less than every inch of passion in his heart to master the wheel, to attend to every need you didn't even know it could spring on you! To simply beg power from your engines is to create a mockery of that dream! To form such ugly designs of bodywork is an insult to every man on the planet! When we are finished with you, you should beg to the scrap metal left over for being nothing less than complete failures to your vehicles!"

"Well spoken, Mr Gamagoori! And to that end, I must ask, who here is familiar which the adventures of 007?"

Silence reigned from the students, although whether it was from Ira's lambasting or lack of understanding the teacher's reference would be lost to the ages. Nevertheless, Aikuro continued.

"Well then, this should be completely new to you. Naked Shooting Star, anti-capture method! LET'S BEGIN!"

Aikuro jerked the wheel sideways as the faint slick on the ground turned into a torrent, black liquid shining in rainbow brilliance as the Naked Shooting Star began to spin like a top on its own sprayed out oil, coating the Automotive Airsoft Club from every angle and immediately throwing half their numbers from the road, the impact of two of them launching the Spy from Osaka clear into the air, far from the grasp of either party. Before Ira could alert him, Aikuro's beloved car had whipped around to face their opponents, flying in reverse as it launched a grappling claw from the front bumper, pulling the dizzied spy right into Ira's outstretched hand as it righted its course once again. He was quickly stuffed away as Ryosuke cried out in vengeance, the club's cars spawning chains onto their wheels to get back into the fray.

"You think you're the only one with tricks? Automotive Airsoft Club! Tsunami Formation!"

Chains sprang out from every car, linking and joining them around their leader and across the entire span of the road as two new vehicles fitted with massive turbine engines locked on at the very back, the formation quickly making up the lost ground with an almighty roar and blinding flames. Within seconds, it was ramming the back of the Naked Shooting Star, a red aura shielding them from Ira's attempts to blast away the front ranks. As he regretted not bringing along his heavier artillery, Ryosuke began his taunts anew.

"You see this, Ira Gamagoori? Cause we're not even getting started yet!"

Sparks became fires under each and every car as they slowly rose into the air, curling over the Naked Shooting Star and threatening to crush them beneath the twisted metal as every member began firing down on them once more, Ira shielding the spy from harm as Aikuro forced every horse out of the engine, foot planted firmly to the floor.

"Alright, I guess it's time to use it then!"

"Use what?"

The answer came in the form of the roof stripping away completely, the space where the back seats should have been opening up to reveal a heavy duty missile battery. Ira didn't need telling twice as he grabbed the reins of the weapon, aiming into the heart of the formation at the club president, who had just enough time to curse before the entire formation was turned into a raging fireball. The heat was upon them for mere seconds, the Naked Shooting Star bursting free from the firestorm in a smoking husk of its former glory, spinning wildly in the air until it came down like a skipping stone, bouncing once, twice, three times on the tarmac and launching off the motorway.

* * *

The cleaning was finally completed, which Satsuki was currently defining as "we can sit down on something that isn't a dead Life Fiber now," as she enjoyed a cup of tea. All the rags had folded up and placed into the corner where Nonon and her pet monkey were currently staring off into space. Honestly, you'd think the girl had never been forced to sleep rough before. Still, Satsuki's attempts to shift her companion would have to wait as a great crash of metal and stone shook the makeshift base of operations, instantly pulling Nonon out of her shock as both girls drew weapons.

"You think it's REVOCS?"

"Unlikely. No-one should know we're here. Even if the worst case scenario happened with Ira, he would not betray our location."

"So then what the hell was that?"

Satsuki instantly regretted not setting up a surveillance network before making the place liveable. A sloppy mistake that now left them vulnerable. She bit down on her lip.

"I'll make my way up and investigate. Stay down here for the time being, I will rectify my mistake."

Nonon gave a double-blink of confusion.

"Mistake, what mis- hey, wait up!"

Satsuki was already headed to the surface, Bakuzan-Prime in hand. The stairs led to a second trap door outside the mansion, not that there was much left of it. The ruins had been brought down completely by a burning wreck of twisted metal, three figures standing before it with hands clasped in reverence and respect. And like that, the danger had passed, although Satsuki would have more than a few questions for the three.

"So, I trust the scouting mission went as well as expected."

Ira Gamagoori unlocked his gauntleted fingers and turned to her, the boy in chains and the man dressed in nought but his underwear following suit.

"It has been quite the afternoon my lady. I will explain everything at your earliest convenience."

"Starting by explaining why you, a member of Nudist Beach and a One-Star Student are praying to a car I trust?"

"As he said, Miss Kiryuin, it's has been quite the afternoon."

**NUDIST BEACH SPLENDID NAKED OFFICER – AIKURO MIKISUKI**

**P.S – HIS INSURANCE ISN'T COVERING THIS**

"What?"


	4. Yesterday

Naturals Elections: A Kill La Kill Fanfiction

AN: A quick note. If at any point, you find yourself thinking that the timeline isn't making sense from year-to-year, feel free to tell me. I only just got it into my head to write down a tangible series of events. Also, man do I hate writing Mako and Nonon. Just as well the next chapter doesn't focus on one of these characters, huh?

Chapter 4: Yesterday

**TWO YEARS AGO – HONNOUJI ACADEMY**

"So, you're taking off?"

"I have to. My work is completed here. The academy is built and staffed, just as mother requested. Just as you asked. By my estimates, REVOCS' teenage lines will meet the projected profits within about six months. Something to keep the shareholders happy I'm sure. "

Ryuko's worn-in trainers squeaked awkwardly against the pavement as her sister searched for the right words. But Satsuki is the smart one, not her. The one who should have been getting ready to lord over the pigs in human clothing, not her. Hell, she couldn't even tell you what a shareholder is, let alone why one would ever wish to please it.

"Well, you know… I'm sure mum will take notice now. I mean… she's got to, right?"

For reasons only understood by the older sister, Ryuko had always been the favoured daughter. Even Nui, psychotic little ball of energy she was, tended to get more affection than the eldest Kiryuin child. Ryuko continued, unsure if her attempts could clear the frown from Satsuki's face.

"Hell, I bet the first thing she does is move you onto some bigger job in the company, so you can gain more experience and stuff, instead of just being some empty-headed twit who's got good grades but nothing to back it up."

This would be an excellent point, except for the fact Ryuko was oblivious to her position as chief inheritor to the Kiryuin estate and the conglomerate over which it presided, a fact that Satsuki had been made every much aware of over the years. And whilst Satsuki hated rewarding misguided effort, she conceded to giving Ryuko a small smile, a show of faith instantly magnified on her sister's face.

"I'm sure she'll do just that."

A car had been scheduled to pick her up, but Satsuki would be making the best effort to avoid getting into it. As such, her phone rang and she answered the silence on the other end.

"Satsuki Kiryuin. Yes? Of course, I'll be there shortly."

She turned back to Ryuko, a nod to Soroi as he pocketed the other phone behind her back.

"It seems the pick-up point has been rearranged due to traffic. I'll be walking down to meet my ride."

"Right, sure."

Ryuko bit down on her tongue, trying not to cry in front of her sister. It would be an unworthy display for a Kiryuin to make, even in spite of her circumstances. She was being left to run an entire academy by herself, for god's sake! Well, not completely by herself. Her elder sister had seen fit to appoint three boys she'd never met before to be her assistants and elite guard. Well, at least Sanageyama seemed to be cool. He'd already agreed to a kendo match with her, which might be fun. Fuck the other two though; the combination of the data freak and the giant with the stick up his arse was likely to drive her nuts in no time. She put this out her mind for the time being, holding out her arms for a hug, a gap Satsuki gladly filled.

"Alright, try to not start too many fights in my absence and be good for Soroi. I'll be back to check in as soon as I can."

A hollow lie, but one Ryuko accepted without difficulty, nodding into Satsuki's chest. With a long breath she pulled away, as if she was done trying to prolong the enviable.

"I'll see you soon."

"Of course. Keep an eye her for me, will you Soroi?"

"It will be my honour Lady Satsuki."

And with that, the goodbyes were finished. A light peck on her sister's forehead and Satsuki was on her way, Bakuzan rubbing against her suitcase keeping time with the click of high heels as she faded into the thrum of midday Tokyo and out of Ryuko's memories.

**ESTATE OF RYUKO KIRYUIN – PRESENT DAY**

**TWO DAYS UNTIL THE NATURALS ELECTION**

To anyone who knew of her, it would likely be quite the surprise that Ryuko Kiryuin was an early bird. Most would have fingered her for the type to stay in as long as possible, forced into the waking world by a flurry of snatched blankets or a bucket of water. But each and every dawn she would awake bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, for the Life Fibers were calling to her. Each beat of her heart called her to the rear of her home, each cell in her body begging to greet the morning rays. She knew this, and accepted it. Life Fibers were creatures that lived on the energy of others, and so it made perfect sense for them to want to feed on the sun's arrival. It was almost a ritual for her. Go to the back of the house, park herself on the wooden bench, spread her arms and legs and show the dawn her full morning glory. Breakfast for the soul. In time, when the sunlight was not swallowing her as she devoured it, she would retreat back to the house to shower and bind herself to Junketsu, solemnly keeping watch over her bed.

_"__Were you having a pleasant dream?"_

His deep voice resonated in her chest and mind, a voice only she could speak with.

"I suppose. More of a memory. The day Satsuki left."

_"__Ah, we see."_

Well, he didn't, but bless his non-existent heart for trying. Life Fibers had no concept of "family" or "loved ones". You were a Life Fiber, or you were food. Held together by their primordial mother until it was time to feed, they had no need for individual voices, only the collective mind. It was nice, but not a mind-set Ryuko could prescribe to. She much preferred being a singular entity, for as long as she could anyway. Junketsu was company enough in her mind, the ambassador between the two species created by her father before his untimely death. Thought a mindless beast by the pigs that had sealed him away, she had proven that the two could co-exist. For a time anyway, the Life Fibers were still going to eat the earth regardless. And that was fine. Just the natural way of things. The strong ate the weak and survived. One of those things you had to see the big picture to understand, who know? The universe was going to devour itself one day, so what did it matter if a planet or two went missing along the way? The truth of the world really helped you seize the day. Speaking of which…

"Is she up yet?"

_"__Of course not."_

And now for part two of her morning rituals, getting her partner up. Mako Mankanshoku laid tangled up in the remaining covers, drooling and snoring the morning away. Gently unbinding her unconscious prison, Ryuko leant over and slipped an errant string into her ear. That got her up sharpish, albeit incredibly confused, looking around blindly as she scratched and dug a finger into the intruded area. Junketsu snorted.

_"__We still don't understand why she gets your blood running so."_

_"__And you never will Jun."_

Breakfast was made in an hour and consumed in a minute to the sound of the radio and girlish laughter. It was a scene that wouldn't have been witnessed a year ago, and had one been in the household they might question how the relationship had evolved to such a point. As the one in that sentence, Junketsu naturally asked the question.

_"__I dunno."_

_"__Wonderful. Very well then, second question."_

_"__More? Well aren't we curious this morning."_

_"__Your paramour left that "romantic" movie running last night. As such, we've decided to question you on the nature of human relationships based on our observations."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__We believe that we've learned the human emotion of boredom, and wish to be rid of it. We blame you entirely."_

_"__I could always stop ironing you, you know."_

_"__Please! Anything but that!"_

_"__So, what's your question anyway?"_

Junketsu cleared his "throat" and tried to forget the human emotion of embarrassment.

_"__Considering the fact that the human known as Mako Mankanshoku has the unique ability to control the way your blood quickens and calms, and considering your obvious desires, why have you not procreated with her yet?"_

Ryuko choked on her coffee, causing the subject of one of the two conversations she was having to stop the other one and pet her back until she'd regained control of her lungs.

_"__Jesus Christ Jun, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_"__It's a perfectly reasonable request."_

_"__Okay, first off, when it's two girls, it ain't "procreating", it's fucking."_

_"__Fine, why are you not fucking with her yet?"_

_"__Because."_

_"__Because?"_

_"__Because it's none of your business, that's why."_

_"__Nonsense. We are two creatures in one body, everything that is your business becomes ours, and vice versa."_

"Ryuko, it's time to go!"

And so Ryuko dodged a bullet as Junketsu transformed into his more natural form at the cost of Ryuko's pockets. She refused to answer any more questions as they flew to the academy.

* * *

She knew why she hadn't slept with Mako despite a year of shared accommodation and six months of mutual feelings, but like hell she'd admit it to anyone other than herself. The kendo stick pulped Maiko's mouth as she punished the disgraced Three-Star, two of the elites looking on stoically as she broke the weapon over her head, screaming a list of failures to the tune of excuses. Mako's eyes were on the ground as Ryuko stomped back over to her throne, throwing the shattered hilt by way of a final punishment at the Disciplinary Chair.

"Inumuta, tell me you traced the fucking licence plate."

Ira Gamagoori had destroyed the Automotive Airsoft Club and escaped with the uniform thief thanks to some mystery arsehole and his sweet ride. Which, understandably, had ruined Ryuko's good mood. The data loving bastard adjusted his glasses in a move scientifically calculated to make her want to punch his stupid face.

"We have, but you won't be pleased with the results." He said, handing over a slip of paper. Ryuko scanned it quickly.

"So, we're looking for a Drew P. Wiener."

Once she was done giving Inumuta enough bruising to match his girlfriend's (ha, it was funny because he hated her and she didn't know it), She'd sent the pair downstairs to patch up their wounds, and forced Uzu to go with them to get a little more private time with Mako. Selfish? Yes, but like hell she cared. Uncalled for? Well, she was getting a gentle reprehend as she squeezed the girl like an oversized teddy bear.

"Ryuko, don't you think that was kind of mean?"

"They'll live. Maiko's always planning to bump me off anyway, so it's not like she needed another excuse."

"But… they're our friends. Even if Inumuta never gets off his laptop or goes outside, and even though you and Maiko are always yelling at each other, they still help us run the school, right?"

There was a shot of pure silence, followed by a groan as Ryuko did her best to avoid rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Fine, fine. Go down to that bakery Maiko doesn't think we know about and get her some of those weird little cakes she likes. As for the dog… I dunno, get him a picture of a motherboard or something, see if I care. And don't tell them I had anything to do with this."

Mako popped off her position on Ryuko's knee, a sunny smile on her face as she saluted.

"Aye-aye Ryuko!"

And with a farewell kiss on her girlfriend's nose, she bounced out the room, living Ryuko to slouch in the darkness of the student council chambers.

* * *

"And that's the rundown of everything that's happened since your departure. Once a month, the entirety of Honnouji and the greater Tokyo area lose their minds and battle to the death for Ryuko's pleasure. Even if one doesn't make it into the elite four, the rewards for just making it into the Sudden Death Runoff draw a number of unsavoury types into the mix. One of our own agents has spent the past three months participating, it's providing excellent funding"

Aikuro's pointer snapped against the remnants of Dr Matoi's old whiteboard, where he'd spent most of the morning detailing Ryuko's reign over Honnouji. Satsuki sipped her tea, noting with some displeasure that she was the only one in the small collective to have even touched her cup. One cup had even been left to steam alone, the Osakan spy having fled back to his master in the Takaradas after some helpful advice from Satsuki about how to avoid the Disciplinary Forces (a thirty mile walk north to find the only train station that wouldn't be monitored so he take a train to change twice before his destination, a trip that would be over in no time with a little resolve, Satsuki insisted.) Ira lent forward, the makeshift table creaking under his weight.

"The spy mentioned something about a safe zone. Do you have any information on that?"

Aikuro flicked his luscious hair backwards in a completely pointless manoeuvre. Nonon wisely chose to shuffle closer to Satsuki as the room was bathed in purple.

"Mako Mankanshoku!"

"Who?"

Aikuro withdrew a picture from behind his back and tossed it over to the trio. A girl in a Three-Star uniform was shown directing students about, a smile on her face in spite of the desolation around her.

"A mystery wrapped in a puzzle bound in an enigma. She appeared from nowhere about a year or so ago, taking on non-athletic clubs that had previously been under Uzu Sanageyama. Stranger still was the fact she has never been seen in the Naturals Elections before or after, causing many to call Ryuko out on her inclusion in the elites. To this day, she has yet to answer the accusations."

Ira took up the picture, the photo tiny between his fingertips.

"She must have been brought on after Ryuko expelled me, I can't remember seeing her before."

"That's the thing; no-one seems to have known her before she put on a Goku uniform. Stranger still is the knock-on effect from her inclusion in the ranks of the elite, which is where the Safe Zone comes in. Mr Gamagoori, you remember the state of things at the time of your expulsion?"

"More or less the same as they are now, except Ryuko seems to have reigned in her lieutenants a little."

"Actually, since your departure, the number of deaths in the Naturals Elections has halved."

"WHAT!"

Ira made to shake the room in his surprise, stilled only by Satsuki's hand on his wrist.

"And this girl, Mankanshoku, is responsible?"

"The Safe Zone was built and remained via the allowance Ryuko hands down to her elites. The slums facing the open sea were repurposed into what can be called the new No-Star housing area. Each Naturals Election, students of all ranks can have their loved ones placed within the walls to protect them from the fighting."

Satsuki took a sip of her tea, prompting Ira to drain his cup in one sudden movement. As the Toad's tongue would be curling up on itself from the next minute or so, Nonon took his place in the discussion.

"Okay, but if all the students are fighting for positions, who the hell looks after the place? It can't be that safe."

"Not all students seek the high ranks miss Jakuzure. Surprisingly, this place does still manage to operate as a school from time to time. The Safe Zone is managed by volunteers, about a hundred members of the student body at last count. Before that, Mankanshoku held the line single-handedly. Which isn't the surprising thing, considering she's a Three-Star. No, what continues to surprise the student body is that not one man who has assaulted the Safe Zone has died by her hands."

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Two pairs of bespectacled eyes glared at her as she entered the room. Uzu must have still been full of morphine, because he just kept staring at the ceiling. Mako wouldn't bother him, as the swordsman was in a happier place right now, and she had two others to help.

"What, she send you down to make me feel worse?"

Maiko's glare was promptly wiped away in surprise by the box stuffed into her arms, Mako beaming all the while.

"Ryuko wants to let you know she's sorry, but don't let her know I told you that, okay?"

Maiko opened her mouth to retort, closed it, opened it again and decided her time would be better spent eating a pastry, offering one of Inumuta, who accepted it with a sigh, which was good. Maiko liked Inumuta, even if Inumuta didn't know about it (boys could be silly like that sometimes), so Mako did everything in her power to help them get along. She didn't know too much about computers, so she produced the magazines she'd found in the shop next to the bakery. They all looked techy and junk, so he'd probably like them. But it looked like his arms were still sore from Ryuko getting upset, as he couldn't even take them from her! Luckily, there was a table in the student council medical bay for her to set them down on.

"Hey, nothing for me?"

Oh, Uzu was back from la-la land.

"Sorry Uzu, I'll get you something next time! Like ice cream!"

The swordsman chuckled, tussling her bob-cut.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure Ryuko will give me another rematch as soon as I'm patched up."

And with that he headed towards the door, only to stop as Mako caught his sleeve.

"Uzu, please try not to fight with Ryuko as much. I know you two are always having fun, but it isn't fun when you get hurt so badly, you know?"

There was another chuckle from the swordsman as he loosened her hand.

"Don't worry too much about it; I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I think Ryuko'll give me some time off if the Historical Re-enactment Clubs and the Espionage Society fail to find Gamagoori. Anyway, I'll you guys later."

And with that, he was off, leaving Mako sighing in the doorway. Ira Gamagoori. Ryuko had spent the better part of last night throwing darts at a picture of his face, but Mako remembered the previous committee chair fondly. He had been strict, but fair, like an old mentor in a samurai film, the kind that ended up dying to inspire the hero to do justice. Wait… if that had been Gamagoori's job, and now Maiko had his job…

"Maiko! Please don't die! No-one needs inspiring that badly, even if things have been a little down lately!"

"What."

* * *

"Well, it's getting late, I'd better be heading back before someone notices I'm missing for too long."

"Surely you've been missed for today, considering you didn't even bother to call in sick."

Aikuro chuckled as he ran a hand through now shaggy locks. He'd able to nick one of Dr Matoi's old shirts and trousers with the intent of hitchhiking his way back to Honnouji. He leant in closer to Nonon then she would have liked, the borrowed shirt already splitting apart again.

"Thank you for the concern Miss Jakuzure, but truth be told, my attendance record is so poor that one more day off isn't going to kill me."

He leant in to kiss her hand, stopped by the hiss of Marika the robot monkey from her master's shoulder, who seemed to be aping her master's feelings towards the faux-teacher, who laughed off the attack.

"Worth a shot. Well then, here's to continued co-operation."

Satsuki similarly avoided the attempted kiss, pushing Aikuro back with one finger.

"Quite. We'll be looking into the affairs of this Mankanshoku for the time being. Thank you for the information."

And with that stinted farewell, Aikuro Mikisugi made his way into the dust of the highway, the trio of Life Fiber Hunters returning to their temporary abode. Satsuki broke the silence first.

"Nonon, I trust that you've tracked the spy so far?"

From the impossible space of her cat suit, Nonon pulled out a tablet more suited to commuter travelling than freedom fighting, tracing a few swipes over the screen.

"Vital signs say he's passed out. You sure he won't remember this place or us?"

"I laced his drink appropriately. It is a necessary skill."

As with most days, Nonon found herself very happy to not be Satsuki's enemy any more. The Toad nodded understandingly, his obnoxious armour rattling with the motion.

"That would explain his grimace when he sipped his tea. There must have been a lingering taste."

Over at the table, Satsuki frowned, and Nonon prayed to various deities that she wouldn't follow that train of thought and discover that the tea she was so proud of was bitterer than an old maid on Valentine's Day. On the other hand, maybe she'd stop making it five times a day, which would only be a good thing.

"Nonon, you haven't touched your cup."

The silence returned with a vengeance as Nonon searched for a decent lie.

"Err… I must have forgotten about it while we were getting caught up. I mean, that guy certainly liked the sound of his own voice, you know?"

Well, one didn't make it through a lifetime of dog-eat-dog, high-handed schooling without learning to keep secrets from other girls, now did they? Satsuki seemed to except the answer, draining the cup herself.

"Very well, I'll simply make a second whilst we review the plan for this afternoon."

Huh, that was probably the fastest example of karma Nonon had ever seen, groaning into her hands as Satsuki gathered up the tea making equipment and headed for the lake.


	5. Suffragette City

Naturals Election: A Kill La Kill Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Suffragette City

Ira Gamagoori was troubled. And even if Satsuki hadn't been traveling with the man for almost a year now, she would have easily picked up his distress by noting the way the work bench before her vibrated each time he took a step in his endless pacing. She hadn't noted down a single even sentence in the last half an hour. Sparing the shoddy penmanship a frown, she turned in her chair to face her long-time companion and partner as he began another round of pacing.

"Ira."

The lines on his forehead snapped away instantly as he snapped to attention.

"Y-yes My Lady? I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?"

Well, yes, but there was a more pressing issue before that.

"Ira, my name."

He slapped a broad hand to his face.

"Right, of course. Yes, Lady Satsuki?"

One of these days he'd come around to the idea that they were equals (and friends, no less) in the battle against Life Fibers and use her name without honorifics as she did his. It seemed today was not that day, but Satsuki let it drop for the time being.

"Something is bothering you. Have you grown so used to Nonon's presence that her absence disturbs you so?"

Maybe one day she'd learn how to tell a joke. As it was, Ira took two more steps before sinking into a rickety chair as gingerly as his mass would allow him, one leg each side with the back of the chair facing her.

"Sending her in to enemy territory alone is a risky move, but Nonon has proven herself to be more than capable in the past."

His head sagged onto folded arms, staring at the floor.

"No, something else is bothering me. I mean no offence Lady Satsuki, but… Ryuko Kiryuin."

Ah, so that was it. Satsuki waited as the man gathered his words. Each time he spoke her sister's name it came out more venomous than the last.

"Ryuko Kiryuin, slacker extraordinaire. Ryuko Kiryuin, a girl who took what was supposed be a fortress for humanity and turned into a den of Life Fibers. Ryuko Kiryuin, who sets students of all ages against each other for blood sport. Ryuko Kiryuin, who flayed my back and cast me out without a stitch of clothing for the crime of demanding she stop. Ryuko Kiryuin, a psychotic, murderous, foul-mouthed savage with no regards for anyone other than herself and her own pleasure… and I'm supposed to believe this girl now allows a place of safety away from the fires of her own madness within her own walls, all thanks to someone no-one has ever heard of or about until this very morning?"

Satsuki had no words of comfort. She had not heard one herself since her father had passed away thirteen years ago and even she did, she had purged any softness from herself when he had left her life. She could not reach out and comfort physically, the act would be hollow and meaningless. And every other thought that reached her lips died there in a rare moment of remorse.

"Ira, I have no explanation for what has occurred. I would offer my apologies if you would take them. Had I known Ryuko…"

She trailed off, because that was a lie. She had known the second that she'd walked away from Honnouji that Ryuko's moods would only be influenced by her mother and Nui. She'd prayed that the position of responsibility and the three confidents of a like-minded friend, an authority figure and someone to shoulder the technical work would ease her into becoming her own person. Her sister was now a tyrant, and she was to blame for abandoning her rather than strike a tougher route, even if she risked her life in the process. Her year of exile had barely been of use to her plans, and the end of the world drew closer with each company and country REVOCS brought up. Satsuki bit down her lip, drawing blood. No. Thoughts like these would do no good to her or the world. She rose from her seat, and a third party might have noticed the lamp on her work bench brighten a little.

"Ira, I cannot take back my mistakes. But I swear to you I shall amend them. Honnouji can still be brought back to its true path. We can still save the world. And if I must cut down my own sister to do so, I will."

**HONNO CITY SAFE ZONE**

**TWO DAYS UNTIL THE NATURALS ELECTION**

**(MID-AFTERNOON)**

It was early afternoon, with meant Saturday lessons had finished for the day and the streets were filled with students of all stars. Given the Toad's doomsday warnings about the horrors of Honnouji Academy, Nonon had expected to find bodies piled up in the streets and the people tearing the flesh from each other's bones. And whilst it seemed the people here were on edge, as if waiting assault at any time, this was nowhere near as bad as the slums she'd had to walk through to get her. Nonon suppressed a shudder from behind her menu of cheap coffees. The smell and destruction had been one thing, but the absolute silence has quickened her feet with every step here. Getting in had been easy enough as they let anyone seeking sanctuary within – no doubt one of Mankanshoku's policies. The simple disguise of a black wig and contacts combined with some of her older clothes was serving her well, and for the first time in half a year, she was almost feeling… normal.

As if she hadn't run away with the enemy of everything she'd been taught to love.

As if she hadn't been part of raids on textile factories and shipping depots.

As if she hadn't fought Nudists back and forth all across Osaka.

As if she hadn't been forced to make like a bear in the woods more times than she would have liked.

It wouldn't last, but for now she'd enjoy a little civilisation for once, feeling the hum of Marika's engine within her beret. She did have a reason for wasting time, anyway. Hanging around housewives and other teenagers had greased the rumour mill up to full speed, and rumours almost always had a hint of truth to them. But in actual information, she'd brought up a bumper crop. Apparently, Mankanshoku was coming down personally this afternoon to bring in supplies for all the poor people, and the folks here liked to roll out the red carpet when she did. Which made sense, considering that this was her neck of the woods. And so Nonon would sip milky coffee and watch as banners and buntings were put out, and await her target.

* * *

Five cups, three trips to the bathroom (a proper one, thank God) and the entirety of all her tablet based reading material used up later, and she finally got her payoff as the crowds that had been slowly expanding ever since she'd sat down roared approval to the sound of a convoy pulling up just inside the gates. It only got louder as the girl exited the lead vehicle, waving to the crowd in earnest with a big smile. So, did this make Mako the face of Honnouji? An easy to like face that would keep riots at bay and keep the government from looking in to REVOCS' cruelties? She certainly looked like the kind of kind-hearted sap that could be trotted out obliviously to make the papers. Nonon paused behind a family, ignoring the kid who pointed excitedly at her squirming headgear. Marika was still programmed to behave like a pet after all; the noise must have set her off. A hand on her head sorted that out quick as Nonon kept watching Mako Mankanshoku, trying to figure what was bothering her about the girl as she went up and down and all around the crowds, shaking every hand and kissing every baby presented to her almost at once as people bleed out to go help the One-Star forces with bringing in box after box of goods. A few minutes later, and she got it. The girl wasn't faking. Nonon had seen false cheer and goodwill plenty of times, even given out her fair share over the years to cloying underclassmen and obnoxious family members, but this girl was going full out all the time and fully embracing every hand that found hers, every teary-eyed family and spluttering elder. Did she have no sense of shame or personal space? If this was for publicity, this was going above and beyond the call of duty. Given half a chance and the crowds would probably start kissing her feet and building statues of her! Worse still was the constant cheer, as if the city wasn't ruled by a-

Nonon was so caught up in trying to decipher the Three-Star that she didn't notice the hand on her mouth until the squeak had escaped her own lips, some skinny bastard dragging her into a dark corner. In the middle of board daylight no less, which meant that it was either a really ballsy pervert, or her disguise wasn't working out as well she hoped. Either way, this was going to get bloody. But before she could let Marika loose:

"Wait!"

The crowd split like a biblical sea, a straight path between Nonon, her attacker and Mako Mankanshoku, striding forward with the closest thing to a frown the girl could muster. Her assailant cursed under his breath as he removed his hand from her mouth, moving his arm over her throat to keep her pinned.

**HONNOUJI ACADEMY SECRET POLICE CLUB PRESIDENT – SHUSEI KOGAMI**

"How can I help you, Lady Mankanshoku?"

Nonon wasn't quite sure how what happened next actually occurred. One second fingers were trying to jimmy the bastard's arm off her, the next she was standing behind Mako, the Thee-Star pointing at her assailant.

"The rules of the Safe Zone are clear! No violence against anyone who makes it their home! As decreed by Ryuko… err… Lady Ryuko!"

The Two-Star scratched his chin (for some reason, his pitch-black uniform came with five o' clock shadow) before pulling out a series of photos showing everything Nonon had done in the past hour, which mostly consisted of her sitting at a table.

"This girl is under examination by the Espionage Society and us, the Secret Police club. Upon entering the Safe Zone, her first course of action was to wait at a coffee shop until your arrival for the past hour. We believe her to be another Osakan Spy, and in accordance with the new measures laid out by Lady Ogure and Lady Kiryuin, we will be detaining her."

Mako threw her arm out defiantly.

"No way! I've been in every council meeting, and I've not heard about any of this!"

"The decree was passed now to us by Lady Ogure this morning, as part of new emergency measures to help combat enemies of Honnouji. Now, Lady Mankanshoku, I must ask you stand aside and take it up with your fellow Elites later."

Okay, time to lie like a champ before this turned really ugly.

"I was waiting!"

Both faces turned to her, Mako looking a little heartbroken until Nonon locked away her pride and enveloped the elite's hands with hers, opening her eyes as wide as she could to look every bit the scruffy orphan.

"My name's Yayoi Kunizuka, I used to live in Tokyo. My parents were killed in the last Naturals Election and I've been homeless since then. But I heard that there was a place where even people like me could wash up in, and so I came here. But I was never expecting it to be so wonderful, so when I heard the person responsible was coming down to bring even more miracles; I just had to meet her!"

For the maximum amount of cheesy dialogue, she pulled Mankanshoku into a hug, burying her face into the shoulder. From what she had seen of Mankanshoku, there was no way she'd refuse.

"Thank you, Lady Mankanshoku!"

The cry was echoed by the crowd, again and again in waves all around. Shusei was suddenly looking less sure of his position as those that weren't praising her name were calling for him to leave. Nonon smiled into the shoulder. Those drama lessons in high school were coming in handy today. Mankanshoku took her by the arms and pulled her out, eyes swimming in huge, blotchy tears. It seemed like the girl really was this much of a big-hearted sap, swallowing the whole affair hook, line and sinker. Perfect.

"Don't worry." She said, patting Nonon's beret. "I'll keep you safe."

She turned and wiped away her own tears in one movement, and from the reactions of the crowd you'd think flowers were about to sprout from the patches where they landed.

"If Maiko or Ryuko want to take anyone from the Safe Zone, they will come see me about it first! This is a peaceful place, and I will defend it and everyone who lives within it! Shusei Kogami, you are dismissed!"

The crowd roared even louder as the Secret Police leader (who was clearly new to the job if he was just up and telling people his department existed) muttered into his collar. It seemed Mankanshoku wasn't going to get rid of him or his allies that easily. At that moment, a series of smoke bombs detonated, the crowds scattering as Mankanshoku looked to and thro desperately. Nonon drew a yo-yo from one pocket of her street clothes. She hadn't been able to bring her full assemble of gear, so here was to hoping what she'd been able to stuff into her pockets was enough. Her question was quickly answered as five black-suited boys leapt out from the smoke, only for Nonon to hook the leg of the furthest right one with the string and whip him sideways, taking the group out in one swing. From behind her came a continuous stream of intelligible noise combined with a multitude of pained cries and the impact of a thousand punches. Mankanshoku had vanished from sight, leaving Nonon to keep snapping this way and that until the smoke cleared, leaving no point of attack unsurveyed. A flash lit up the grey, Nonon spinning to find the source.

"Shit, you noticed me?"

**ESPIONAGE SOCIETY PRESIDENT – TOMOMI GINOZA**

"You know, for two clubs that should probably never be heard from, you guys sure make a lot of noise."

The second president had vanished into the fading smoke before she could follow that snark up with some retribution. Nonon whipped off her beret.

"Marika, time to go scavenging for nuts!"

Marika launched from her head and immediately bolted off down an alley as the smoke cleared completely, leaving only three others standing near Nonon. And a whole lot face down. Mankanshoku had to have been surrounded by at least two hundred unconscious students, all stripped of their uniforms. A hazy purple mist hung by her shoulder, putting the fear of God into her opponents despite its lack of form. Two club presidents faced her down, both transformed. Shusei Kogami was dressed like a cyberpunk detective, the student at his side a hodgepodge of history. Some idiot had decided that the looks of British Grenadiers, pirates, samurai, cowboys and Indians, Knights of the Round Table and ninjas had yet to be brought together, and so had combined as many eras of history as he could into one outfit. Needless to say, he looked ridiculous, as impressive as dual-wielding an executioner's axe and a musket was.

**HISTORICAL RE-ENACTMENT CLUB PRESIDENT – MOMOGA MATSUMOTO**

The purple haze from Mankanshoku's shoulder vanished, the Elite exhaling in a manner that didn't sound the least bit tired.

"If you want, we just stop now. I can talk to Maiko and Ryuko, tell them that this was all just a misunderstanding. You won't have clubs left if you keep going."

The two students shared a look, shook their heads as they levelled musket and handgun at the Elite.

"Maybe you can get away with failing Ryuko, but she'll have our heads if we flee."

"And I'd be a disgrace if I failed to hold the line, me hearty!"

Seriously, pick a time period and an accent and stick with it. It wasn't hard. There was a screech Nonon knew all too well as the third president came back on the scene, Marika fast on his tail with tattered cloth lodged in her fangs. Looked like she'd found the target perfectly. Before he could change course, Nonon whipped out her yo-yo again, wrapping it around a lamppost to trip the Two-Star and send him flying. The other two recovered from the shock of his arrival and fired point-blank at Mankanshoku, who just sighed in response.

"I'm sorry."

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH...**

The shots were swallowed up by the purple mist seconds before Mankanshoku punched through it, knocking the boys' heads together and sending them flying towards their co-conspirator with a roundhouse kick, the three clashing together in a mid-air Life Fibre explosion.

**WHAM, BAM, THANK YOU MA'AM!**

The danger over, Nonon called Marika back to her shoulder. It was clear she'd have to leave ASAP, there was no way Mankanshoku hadn't noticed that.

"Yayoi."

Who? Oh right, her. Nonon raised her yo-yo in defence, Marika preparing herself for another attack as Mankanshoku padded closer, the mist once again gone from sight.

"Although, that's not your name, is it?"

Nonon just shook her head, wondering where she was going with this.

"And you are a spy?"

"Not exactly."

Mankanshoku was already calling in people to deal with the three wounded clubs, keeping Nonon fixed in her vision.

"I'm going to ask once. Please leave, and don't come back. This is a safe place, I just want to keep it that way."

"A safe place your leader let her secret police into. She wasn't even subtle about it, they were actually called secret police!"

"I know Ryuko's done some bad things, but she's getting better!"

Mankanshoku's eyes were full of tears again.

"Every day she smiles a little more. Good smiles, not the creepy ones. Even when she gets angry, she calms down quicker! And people like you just set her back, make her angry! So please, just leave! Because I'm going to protect her and this place for as long as I can, no matter who comes here!"

Nonon could feel her jaw dropping at the nonsense spilling from the girl's mouth. There was naivety, and there was… this.

"You're as mad as she is if you think you'll change anything here."

"I can! I will! Because I'm a Mankanshoku, and I know what I want, and how to get it, and I'm too determined to let it go now! She and I are going to make this a proper school again, where people can be happy and live without cares!"

Silence reigned, as Nonon gave up on a fight she hadn't been too invested in in the first place. Mankanshoku said one last thing as she passed her by.

"Who are you anyway? Did the guy with all the money send you?"

Nonon thought on her response a second, but she already knew what to say.

"In Heaven's stead, I smite clothing."

She clearly didn't understand, but nodded anyway.

"I like your monkey."

Nonon adjusted her beret, turned her eyes to the ground as she paced away.

"Thanks."

* * *

"There is something else to be considered."

"Which is?

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Naturals Elections may be of some use to us when we take back the academy. The students I faced seemed too strong for Two-Stars. One of them even bared a second transformation, albeit one that used other uniforms to form it."

"You believe the continuous fighting has strengthened the students?"

"Indeed, and their uniforms. Shiro will have undoubtedly been forced into creating stronger models."

"My thoughts exactly. The Naturals Elections may yet become a double-edged sword to strike Ryuko and REVOCS with."

* * *

Maiko was damn near ecstatic, so much so she didn't even care that two of her finest clubs had been completely dismantled by the girl kneeling before the iron throne of the student council chambers. Another spy had wormed their way in, and the idiot had aided them completely! Wanted posters were already going up, but it was likely that they would be useless and that the intruder had already escaped, given that the hair found at the scene of the crime was synthetic. But it was all worth it to watch the queen bitch struggle with the realisation that she'd have to punish the lover she was pretending not to have. Glorious, glorious retribution! After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Ryuko took her head from her hands, rising from her chair with a shinai readied for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Mako, remove your shirt."

The girl did so, letting it slide to the floor to reveal a blue-striped bra. Maiko was going to have to look up exactly what that meant, but she was going to bet it just labelled her a stupid whore. This was nothing she didn't know already, of course. Beside her, the Monkey and Inumuta had closed their eyes to shy away from the girl's disgrace. Part of her wished that they'd offered her the same courtesy in the morning, but Inumuta was probably just making sure he didn't see any indecent parts of the girl. Such a gentleman. Ryuko's graven face showed nothing as she raised the shinai.

"Mako Mankanshoku, you are charged with aiding and abetting an enemy of Honnouji Academy, as well as the unnecessary destruction of three clubs. Do you have anything to say before punishment is delivered?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuko."

Her jaw twitched, her hand flinched. For once in her life, the ruler of Honnouji Academy was reluctant to deliver a beating.

"Well, get on with it then! You weren't so resistant to the idea of beating your Elites this morning!"

The glare Ryuko sent her felt like it was purging her down to her very soul, as if she and the room would burst into flames should the other girl will it, and she wanted it to, that much was clear.

"Ogure, shut your damn whore mouth before I ram this and ten others like it down your throat."

Discretion was the better part of valour. Best not to push her luck, she was already getting what she wanted. Ryuko raised her arm again, and brought it to Mako's back with a sickening crack of splintering wood and rent skin. And another. And another. Twenty lashes were dealt out in short order, Mako's sobbing growing louder with each strike to her flesh, until she was nothing but a quivering, bloodied mound prostrating herself on the floor. When the job was done, Ryuko cast the hilt aside and turned the world-burning glare on them again.

"Out. All of you."

Sanageyama and Inumuta had already pulled her from the room before she could come up with another smart comment.

* * *

Ryuko didn't feel bad when she hurt people. They were pigs, worthless animals to be played with, used and broken at her pleasure. But Mako's back was bleeding so terribly, and her crying was so awful to her ears that she could not help but kneel there, holding her beloved and whispering an endless litany of apologises. Life Fibers slipped from her fingers to pull the skin together and absorb the blood. Uzu would send for nurses to patch her up more properly soon, but for now, for once, she would put together what she had broken. She kissed the top of Mako's head again and again with vainglorious hopes that she could ease the pain, but received only gasps and shaking sobs in return. She settled for resting her chin there as she did her work, noticing a picture out the corner of her eye. The sole picture from that afternoon's battle, taken by one of those inept fools. A teenaged girl. Black hair, green eyes, flat as a board. She'd discarded it out of hand before, too disbelieving of Mako's failure, but now it drew her. Why?

_"__Is that not the Jakuzure girl who went missing half a solar year or so ago?"_

_"__Junketsu, I could kiss you."_

_"__Please do, some of Mako's blood is still on your lips."_

Nurses scurried in, Ryuko relinquishing Mako to their attentions with a final squeeze of her hand. She would be in good hands, and Ryuko had a phone call to make. If Jakuzure was back, then she could only be with one person. One back-stabbing, no life, snake in the grass rotten whore. Nui was so going to lose that bet. The phone rang twice before it was picked up on the other end.

"Ragyo Kiryuin's office, how may I help you?"

"Hououmaru, is mum there?"

"Ryuko? This is a surprise. I'm afraid you just missed her, she's gone out to oversee the Adidas sale."

"Can you give her a message when she gets back?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Tell her that I'm going to need Nui over here."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Ryuko, you can't…"

"She'll want to send her. I think I've located Jakuzure's missing kid and…"

"And?"

"I think Satsuki's come back to Honnouji Academy."


End file.
